


But You're So Precious To Me, Sweet As Can Be, Baby Mine

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: August Writer's Month 2019 [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Matt Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), married Matt/Keith, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: “What is it, little love? Are you sick? Did the Garrison kick you out, I knew this was coming, I’m getting in my car right no-“ Krolia was already standing, before Keith could even register what she was saying.“Mom! Mom, I said it wasn’t anything bad! Why would the Garrison kick me out anyway?” Keith asked, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous she was being.“What else could it be?” Krolia asked, looking nearly frantic. Ulaz and Thace were making eye contact and smiling beside her, and Keith had a feeling that they had an idea as to what was about to happen.He took a deep breath, “I’m- I’m pregnant.”For Day 27 of Writer's Month; trope prompt; celebrations





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the other two parts, obviously you don't need to read those for this to make sense.
> 
> Title from Dumbo's "Baby Mine".
> 
> I decided to make this into two parts because it's getting late. The second part won't be up until mid September, I think.
> 
> Unedited again, point any mistakes out to me and I'll correct them!

Keith didn’t like being fussed over. He was a private person, and he hated being the centre of attention. Matt, well, he wasn’t the complete opposite, but he definitely liked attention more than Keith did. It was both a blessing and a curse, sometimes it drew more attention to him, and sometimes it drew it away from him. 

But Keith knew there was no escaping the attention this time, no matter how hard Matt tried. 

They were about to announce that Keith was pregnant. Lance (unfortunately) knew already, by being in the right place at the right time, but besides that Keith was confident nobody knew. They hadn’t even spoken about having kids with other people, and considering Keith got pregnant right after their first heat trying, it was a bit of a shock. 

They had been hiding it long enough, and Keith was starting to show though. They needed to tell their friends, and Keith was planning on dropping it on them during their next family dinner. 

But first, they needed to tell their families. 

Keith felt he had it easy, living so far away from his dads and his mom, but telling the Holts would be a bit more awkward. For Keith at least, Matt probably wouldn’t care. 

On the day that they had a family dinner at the Holts, Keith video called his Dads. Kolivan answered, and Keith could see Ulaz, Thace, Antok and his mom having lunch behind him. 

“Good afternoon, kit, you don’t usually call at this time, it something up?” 

“Not really, I just wanted to talk to you about something. It kind of concerns all of you, so its lucky that I managed to catch you all at the same time. I was going to ring you, Mom, and Ulaz and Thace in a few minutes.” 

That garnered him some frowns, and he knew they were all already jumping to the worst conclusions. They were all ex secret service though. He could already see Krolia reaching for her knife, as though she could protect him from whatever perceived threat through the screen. 

“It’s nothing bad! I promise.” He said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. He was sitting on the floor of their sitting room, with his laptop balanced on the coffee table. Matt was beside him, just out of view.

“What is it, little love? Are you sick? Did the Garrison kick you out, I knew this was coming, I’m getting in my car right no-“ Krolia was already standing, before Keith could even register what she was saying. 

“Mom! Mom, I said it wasn’t anything bad! Why would the Garrison kick me out anyway?” Keith asked, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous she was being. 

“What else could it be?” Krolia asked, looking nearly frantic. Ulaz and Thace were making eye contact beside her, and Keith had a feeling that they had an idea as to what was about to happen. 

He took a deep breath, “I’m- I’m pregnant.” 

All was silent, until they erupted into congratulations. 

“Oh, I’m so happy for you! My first grandpup!” Krolia cried. 

“Congratulations, kit, you must be so happy!” Thace said grasping Ulaz’s hand tightly. 

“Yeah, we are. I’ll admit, we didn’t think it would happen so quickly. We’re glad though.” Keith said, smiling. He gestured for Matt to join him on screen. Matt slid an arm around his waist and waved to the camera. 

“Hi sirs, ma’am,” he said. 

“Matt,” Kolivan said. The rest nodded at him. Keith smiled. His dads loved to mess with Matt and make him nervous. It worked every time. 

“How far along are you, kit?” Ulaz asked.

“Just about thirteen weeks. We’re going to tell the Holt’s tonight, and our friends tomorrow.” 

“What symptoms have you experienced? Any nausea? Pain? Cravings?” 

“Papa, I’m fine, I promise. I’m sure nobody else wants to hear about my symptoms anyway. We have to go, we’re leaving in a few minutes. I promise to keep you updated.”

After another round of congratulations, and goodbyes, Keith finally hung up. He sighed and relaxed into Matt’s side, nuzzling into his neck.

“Five down, god knows how many left to go,” he said.

Dinner at the Holt's was always nice. Originally, it was just going to be Keith, Matt, Sam and Collen, but Pidge had dropped by. It didn’t really matter to Keith, since she would know tomorrow anyway. Keith wasn’t really sure how to bring it up, so he waited for Matt to. In the end, it didn’t really matter.

“Would you like a beer, Keith?” Sam asked, as they were going to sit outside on the porch after dinner. 

“Oh, no thank you,” Keith replied. There were twin gasps behind him, and suddenly Pidge and Colleen were talking rapidly, over and at each other. 

“Oh my god-“ 

“It makes total sense-“ 

“No alcohol-“ 

“The sudden weight gain-“ 

“No offense dear-“ 

“The pickles!!!” 

“Matt’s protectiveness-“ 

“Fucking Lance knew didn’t he?!” 

“You’re pregnant!” 

Matt laughed and slung a hand over Keith’s shoulder. “You better pray he is after that outburst.” 

All three of them looked at him expectantly, and paused, wanting to make them squirm. He sighed, and looked up at Matt. 

“Yeah,” he said softly, “I’m pregnant. We’re expecting a baby.” 

Matt grinned and kissed him, pulling back to the sound of Colleen squealing. 

“Oh, congratulations! I’m so excited for you! Our first grandpup, Sam.” Colleen said, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“I’m proud of you, your going to be amazing parents,” Sam said, pulling Keith and then Matt into hugs. Matt, Collen and Sam went inside to find something to celebrate with. 

“Oh my god, that kids going to be spoiled rotten. They’re the first Holt grandkid, the first Kogane grandkid, and the first Voltron grandkid. We’ll all be fighting to look after them,” Pidge said. She suddenly looked serious. “Wait, did Lance know?” 

Keith signed, “Yeah, unfortunately. I’m surprised he didn’t tell everyone already.” 

“He has been pretty twitchy recently, Hunk and I thought something was up. Why him?” 

“Right place, right time. I was craving pickles and I bumped into him at the supermarket. I didn’t even realise I was showing pregnancy symptoms until he pointed it out. He’s not as dumb as he looks. Then he helped me get the stuff to tell Matt.” 

Pidge smiled, “Lance’s smart, in his own special way. I’m pretty impressed. When are you telling the rest of the gang?”

“Tomorrow, at dinner,” Keith said, looking up to the night sky. Today hadn’t been as bad as he had expected, so he hoped tomorrow would go just as well.


	2. And Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Matt finally tell their friends the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry this chapter is so much later! It's a bit shorter than I'd hoped but there's only so many times you can write "Congratulations!" before you feel like your losing your mind! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Nervous?” Matt asked, hand slipping to Keith’s thigh to squeeze it reassuringly. The car rolled to a stop in front of Shiro and Adam’s house. Lance’s blue car was already parked, as well as Hunk’s yellow one. They usually shared lifts, so Keith and Matt were likely the last ones to arrive. Keith hoped Pidge and Lance would be able to keep the secret until Keith was ready to share it at least. 

“Yeah. I know they’ll all be excited, but it still doesn’t chase the nerves away. It’s funny right? That I know everything will be okay, and I have you with me even if things don’t but I’m still anxious.” Keith gripped Matt’s hand, as he put the car into park. Keith wasn’t usually an anxious person, but he found himself fretting over the silliest things since he had gotten pregnant. He wanted to blame the pregnancy hormones or the omega instincts that had reared their ugly head, but he didn’t know. It was probably just him. 

“Anxiety isn’t really rational, unfortunately,” Matt replied, “But if you feel overwhelmed, or anything like that, let me know and we can escape. We don’t have to tell them today if it’s too much.”

Keith took a deep breath in and unlocked his seatbelt. “No, I’ll be fine. And if we don’t tell them today, Pidge or Lance will, and we really don’t want that happening.” With one last squeeze, Keith opened his door and got out of the car. He met Matt on the driver’s side. 

“Yeah, we really don’t want that happening,” Matt laughed. He held out his hand, which Keith took gratefully, and rang the doorbell. 

The door was swung open and Pidge burst out. “Why did you ring the doorbell you nutjobs, just come inside!” Pidge grabbed Matt’s hand and yanked him in, then turned and gently grasped Keith’s. Keith laughed as she led him in, stepping over where Matt had fallen to the floor.

“Hey! Why does Keith get special treatment?” Matt cried, still face down in the carpet. 

“Because Keith is my favourite brother,” Pidge retorted. She looked back tentatively, and Keith squeezed her hand to let her know it was alright. He knew alphas had all sorts of crazy instincts once they found out an omega in their pack was pregnant, and he was okay with indulging them a little bit. Just while they got used to it. It was kind of nice to be treated with such care anyway. Not that he'd ever admit that.

“Keith and Matt are here! Let’s get dinner started!” 

Dinner was delicious as always, everyone pitching something in. The only reason Keith and Matt didn’t was because they hosted the last one. They brought drinks, non-alcoholic for Keith of course.

Throughout the evening, Lance and Pidge kept side eying Keith, enough to give the game away.

“Okay, enough. What’s with the looks?” Hunk asked, looking between Pidge and Lance, and Keith and Matt. Keith tried to hide his smile at the sheepish looks Pidge and Lance were giving him. He decided to play it innocent. 

“What looks?” he asked, taking a sip of his drink, to hide his smile.

Hunk spluttered and looked around for support. “The looks! With the eyes! Come on, I’m not the only one who noticed, right?”

“Sorry buddy, I didn’t see anything,” Matt said, his hand squeezing Keith’s knee under the table. 

“Yeah, me neither,” Shiro agreed, along with a chorus from the others. The table was silent for a moment, before everyone burst into laughter. Shay was leaning against Hunk, laughing while he fake pouted. Lance and Pidge still looked vaguely guilty, but they laughed along with everyone else. Keith could feel Matt's shoulders shaking with his own laughter. 

A sudden overwhelming feeling of absolute love and joy washed over him. This was his family. They had been through thick and thin together. He loved them, and he knew they loved him too. 

“I’m pregnant,” he said, too quietly for everyone but Matt and Shiro, who was sitting right next to him, to hear. Shiro stopped laughing, frozen and staring at Keith. 

“Keith?” he whispered.

“I’m pregnant!” Keith said louder, loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone fell silent, save for Lance and Pidge who were still giggling to themselves. 

“Oh my god, congratulations!!” Allura cried, jumping up to give him a hug. It seemed to shock everyone from their stupor, as soon they were all congratulating them on the good news. 

“I’m so happy for you, Keith. You found yourself a good alpha, and you’re ready to take the next step. We’ll always be here to support you,” Shiro whispered as he pulled Keith into a tight hug. 

Keith was pulled into countless hugs, getting three from Shiro alone. He was glad he had found himself such a supportive pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter! 
> 
> [@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
